


what's mine is yours

by elfloversanonymous (anotherdirtycomputer)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Anders (Dragon Age), Alpha Merrill (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Double Penetration, Knotting, Mild breeding kink, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Other, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Fenris, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris is angered by a comment made by a bigoted man while shopping and decides to prove him wrong by claiming his alphas properly. Somewhere along the line, he forgets his original intentions.





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialessan/gifts).



> it's almost 6 a.m. but i simply cannot rest until this is posted (FOR SOME REASON...) so here you are, my friends. apologies for any formatting issues or general errors i haven't caught in my sleep depravity.
> 
> a bit of a spoiler for you, in this fic fenris is trans and his bits are referred to as cunt/pussy etc and he is [dabs] Penetrated. i myself am a trans author, so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, don't be afraid to pass this one up or send me a request for something different! i will forewarn you that i don't write cis fenris, however akfjskfs
> 
> and @ialessan thank you for being the inspiration for this very sudden smut fic that i was physically unable to stop writing for literally hours 🙏 i hope you like it!
> 
> anyways, everybody, ENJOY YOUR PORN! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Fenris is furious.

He reigns in his fury enough to keep from slamming the mansion’s front door, but only barely. He still stomps through the main room, stalking dangerously as he throws off his clothes in quick, angry pulls and tosses. He’d only been out to grab a few things to eat, hadn’t even put on his armor to do it, and  _ still _ , he’d found trouble.

Or moreso, trouble had found him, in the shape of a human alpha that thought it amusing and disgusting that Fenris has not one, but two alphas.

The man’s voice still rings annoyingly in his ears.

“Are you their sweet little whore, knife-ear?” He had said. “Their funny pet rabbit to fuck as they please?”

Alright, yes, he  _ is _ a willing whore for his big, strong alphas. He feels no shame in that, but it isn’t - and never will be - that man’s business. It is no man’s business what he does with his life, in fact, but he wears the mating bites proudly still, Merrill’s and Anders’ both. He’s not about to have some dimwitted bastard tell him that pride ought to be shame. Or - and this was what had really angered Fenris - suggest that he is somehow a funny plaything to them, that he’s just a little omega fucktoy that they own.

He growls aloud at the thought. If he is theirs then they are his just as much and he will prove it.

Fenris kicks their bedroom door open in rage, stomps inside, and upon seeing Anders sitting on the edge of bed, immediately straddles him.

Behind him, Merrill stands too quickly from her desk chair, dropping her book onto the floor. “Oh my! Well, I’ll just step out-”

“Stay and  _ watch. _ ” Fenris growls against Anders’ throat.

“If you want to,” Anders adds kindly.

Merrill titters softly, like she’s not sure. He can imagine her wringing her hands together in front of her, always so anxious. “I might as well, I suppose.” 

Whether she leaves, sits, or begins to undress, Fenris isn't sure; he stops paying attention to her and focuses entirely on the alpha in front of him, on grinding their hips together and biting at Anders’ ear. It’s alright if Merrill isn’t here for this; he’ll have her in some capacity later. He’ll prove that stupid Hightown alpha wrong and he’ll do it with his head between her legs.

It isn’t until Anders is gasping, “Maker,” that Fenris rises on his knees to undress him as well. The ugly, feathered coat goes first, thrown as far away as possible, then the simple shirt underneath, revealing a handsome, scarred, somewhat hairy chest. Anders laughs breathlessly as Fenris throws it over his head behind him, stopping him with a hand to the arm to take the rest of his clothing off himself.

Then he’s finally finished, all his skin bared for Fenris to see and to touch.

Anders’ cock is half-hard and waiting and Fenris finds he wants it in his mouth desperately. To hear Anders’ desperate moans, to have that power over him, to give him that gift of pleasure… He climbs down hastily, unflinching as his knees hit the ground, and opens his mouth eagerly to take him in. Anders stops him with a hand in his hair.

“Fenris!” Anders laughs again, out of breath. “What are you doing?”

He fights against Anders’ closed fist, the inner walls of his cunt twitching in interest at the sharp tug it causes. “I’m trying to suck your cock.” 

Still smiling, Anders swallows loudly. “I thought so. Carry on then.”

He guides Fenris’ mouth towards him slowly, even as his omega whines for want of him, growls out a soft warning to  _ let me suck you, damn it _ . Finally, he’s close enough to taste - the first touch of Anders’ cock against his lips is soft and warm, and Fenris moans as his alpha’s cock drags over his mouth. Anders is quiet above him, watching, breathing hard, biting back his own noises of pleasure so he can hear Fenris’.

That won’t do, thinks Fenris, and takes Anders down to the root. Underneath his nose, pressed into Anders’ coarse hair, he feels his alpha writhe, hears him groan.  _ Good _ .

Fenris rises slowly, appreciating the taste and heat and girth of Anders’ cock. His jaw is open wide, teeth a calculated scrape and caress (with Anders’ size, it has to be), tongue flat and pressing up against the underside. With the clean, authoritative scent of  _ Alpha _ in his nose, his mind grows suddenly foggy with want, making it hard to remember exactly how Anders likes it, but he seems to be doing well enough; Anders curls his hand through his hair, thumb gently rubbing the tip of his ear, obviously fighting against thrusting his hips. 

Fenris pulls off wetly to speak, leaving a thin trail of spit and precum between them. “Fuck my mouth.”

It’s more order than request, so Anders doesn’t bother replying. He steadiest his feet on the floor, pulls Fenris’ head closer, waits only until Fenris has taken him into his mouth, and then thrusts, pushing Fenris’ head down to meet him. It’s wonderfully jarring, shaking Fenris’ head until he’s dizzy, making him close his eyes until he’s only aware of the faint burn in his throat and the sounds of his alpha’s pleasure. When Anders thrusts deep, Fenris chokes, not bothering to fight it, his cunt growing more and more wet with slick as saliva coats his chin.

When Anders’ knot begins to swell, Fenris mewls in joy to feel it push against his mouth. He can’t take it into his mouth, never could no matter how hard he’d try, but he needs it inside him, now. It isn’t until he’s gasping for air, wet strings of spit sliding off Anders’ cock and down onto his chest, over the soft swell of his breasts, that he realizes he’s pulled away.

His alpha looks down in concern. “Fenris, are you alright-”

He pays Anders no mind, pushing him to sit again and climbing onto the bed to straddle his hips quickly. His cock’s perfect, achingly hard and shining slickly from fucking Fenris’ throat, ready for Fenris to slide down on to it. He feels the tip enter him,  _ finally, _ finally filling him even just the smallest amount, and he moans, he knees nearly giving out beneath him.

“ _ Fenris, _ ” Anders gasps, followed by a string of swears in his mother tongue. “What’s gotten into you?”

Fenris pushes him back onto his elbows for more room. He doesn’t bother answering. He lowers himself down further, each breath coming out a drawn-out moan, feeling each agonizing inch of his alpha stretch him wider. It’s nearly painful to go so quickly, but he can’t find the patience to take it any slower.

When he reaches Anders’ swollen knot, a low growl leaves him. His alpha’s cock fills him so well, so perfectly, but the feeling of his knot pressing against his folds makes him want even more. That agonizing stretch, the pulse of Anders inside him so deep it’s nearly invasive… Fenris wants it.

Fenris  _ needs it _ .

“More.” He digs his fingers into his alpha’s shoulders. Forcing himself down on the knot isn’t working and Anders’ hands gripping his hips only make it that much more difficult. “Damn it, I said  _ more _ .”

“Wait, Fenris!”

For a moment, Fenris stops trying to force his hips downward. “ _ Why?” _

Anders is breathing hard underneath him, looking up at him with wild eyes. He looks bewildered, and worried, and very, very aroused. “You need to relax, love… I’ll hurt you, otherwise.”

Biting back a petulant  _ so? _ isn’t as easy as it should be.

“Just give your body a bit more time to relax.” His familiar, calloused hands rub comfortingly along Fenris’ sides. They’re warm and dry and despite the rough skin of Anders’ fingers, they feel velvety soft to his omega. “I can slip inside if you give us both time.”

Fenris shakes his head. He doesn’t want time - he wants a quick, hard fuck with his alpha’s knot forcing him wide and full. He wants to claim his alpha as his alpha claims him in return. “I don’t want to wait, Anders.”

“Maybe you don’t have to?”

Fenris nearly topples over, trying to turn around so quickly. Anders catches him with a hand at his back, holding him up so they can both look at Merrill. Fenris had very nearly forgotten she was there, but finds himself very pleased she stayed.

“I mean, for his knot you do, of course,” she continues. She’d nude, now, and holding some things she certainly wasn’t before - somewhat small blue dildo and a glass jar of meticulously prepared lubricating oil. “But maybe I could distract you in the meanwhile?”

Fenris licks his lips, shuddering at the lingering taste of salt and alpha and  _ Anders _ . He stares hard at the dildo in her hand. “Do it.”

If his command surprises her, she doesn’t show it, taking the time instead to scurry forward. She doesn’t bother with talking at all, like Anders did, instead slicking her fingers up quickly with oil to slide one into Fenris’ rear.

He surges away from it in shock.

She pats his thigh gently. “I can try your cunt, too, if you want, but I figured this might feel a bit better.”

To Fenris, taking it in the ass is rarely worth it; it takes too long and doesn’t feel as good as any of the acts that take less time to prepare. Tonight, he thinks he’s never heard such a great idea in his life. 

“Do it,” he tells her. “Please. Fuck me.”

And then she’s back at it, stretching him open, one slow-working finger at a time. The discomfort is perfect, making him clench and unclench around the cock already inside him, gushing slick over both of their thighs and Merrill’s hand. It would take great effort to avoid writhing, so he doesn’t, twisting towards and away from his alpha’s probing fingers, clenching tight and making Anders moan.

Anders’ hand slides down his back, just above his ass, pressing lightly, like he’s trying to feel Merrill through Fenris’ skin. “You have to relax, Fenris. If you want to take us both, you’ve got to open up.”

He shudders, clenching hard again around them both. “I’m  _ trying. _ ” Hearing words like that from his alpha certainly doesn’t help his efforts.

“We know you are, vhenan. Keep at it.”

Their attempts to relax him have somewhat the opposite effect, keying him up even more. Merrill licks up his spine, kisses his hips, bites at his sides. Her free hand trails underneath him to trace the rim of his cunt around Anders, teasing and caressing his wide-stretched lips. Anders rolls Fenris’ nipples under his thumbs, sucks at his breasts, and pays fleeting, teasing attention to his clit. They both call him sweet words in breathy whispers, tell him  _ you can take it _ ,  _ you’re doing so well _ ,  _ not long now... _

By the time Merrill decides he’s ready for the toy, his head is lolling, hair falling in his face and sticking to his cheeks and chin as he nearly wails in his desire. His clit is swollen, his cunt is wet and sloppy, and when Merrill pulls her fingers out, his ass is empty and wanting. 

He gasps at the sudden emptiness, clenching hard around nothing, before relaxing his body completely. Without effort, Anders’ knot slides almost halfway inside of him and they both call out, Anders’ hands a sudden vice on each his hips.

“That’s right, that’s right…” Anders shudders hard beneath him. “ _ Yes.  _ You’re made for my knot, aren’t you, omega?”

Fenris moans.  _ Yes,  _ he wants to say.  _ All yours, all yours. _

He needn’t reply. Almost immediately, Anders becomes preoccupied with sucking on the scarred mating bite on the left side of Fenris’ throat - Merrill’s bite - and grinding himself up into his omega, fighting to lock his knot into place. In his lap, Fenris shakes, unable to do much else but take it. This is what he wanted. This is all he wants.

Something cold trails along his rear and he turns his head back, distracted, to see Merrill looking up at him questioningly. She moves the head of the dildo slightly closer to his hole, half asking and half challenging.

He tries to display himself to her, half caught as he is on the golden stretch of Anders’ knot. “ _ Yes _ , Alpha,” he begs her. “Yes,  _ please _ -”

The head of the toy pushes inside easily after all their preparation, but he clutches at Anders hair desperately for how full he suddenly feels. All the air leaves him at once, until it’s pushed even deeper, and he gasps. At the same time, he and Anders moan, Fenris arching his back, his sensitive chest pressed against Anders’.

He almost isn’t sure he can take anymore. The dildo is much smaller than Anders’ impressive size, especially compared to the width of his knot, but to take them both at once is overwhelming. Merrill works the phallus in bit by bit, in and out, and each time she pushes it deeper, both her partners moan in tandem. Fenris wonders is Anders can feel it brushing against him, touching his own cock with only his omega’s inner walls to separate them.

The thought makes him shiver.

Anders’ hands are tight on Fenris’ hips, nails biting against the dusky skin there. The pressure is the perfect side of painful, but not enough to distract from the aching stretch of his entrance as the knot slowly works its way into him. He’s nearly there now, to the widest part… Once Anders gets him down far enough, it should be easy, the rest sliding in and locking into place. But getting there, even after so much, is a challenge; Anders fucks into Fenris like a man possessed, desperate to lock himself into his omega’s slick, tight cunt, but Fenris’ hole isn’t quite stretched wide enough to fit it in yet.

After many brutal thrusts, Merrill pulls the toy nearly all the way out, and Anders finally forces his way home. Fenris shouts shrilly as it finally pops inside, before falling into a growling string of  _ yes _ ’s and  _ more _ ’s and  _ alpha alpha alpha _ ’s. Anders is beyond words - he digs his teeth hard into his bite on the right side of Fenris’ neck and and fucks his knot in and out of his mate ruthlessly.

Fenris has wanted this for so long, has never thought it possible, being fucked on Anders’ knot, feeling the wide girth of it stretch him so wide open he can only pray that his wrecked pussy will stay that way, willing and ready for his alpha’s cock at any moment. It plunges in and out, the sweet slide of Anders’ cock following it, like the difference between a kiss and a bite.

But Anders doesn’t have the patience for that forever. His alpha’s instincts tell him  _ breed _ , and Anders pulls their hips flush again, grinding hard against and inside of his omega. Somehow, in their writhing, Merrill manages to slide the dildo inside again, all the way to the end, and Fenris howls. To be so full of his alphas, so at their mercy… Fenris has never known ecstasy like this.

“Alright, Fenris. I’m going to activate the rune now.”

He doesn’t have time to ask what she means, because suddenly the toy in his ass is vibrating and nothing else matters. It seems to shake him from the inside out, sending tense waves of shocking pleasure through his body - which Anders seems to feel as well. His thumb presses hard against Fenris’ clit as he comes, filling his omega with pulses of his hot seed. Fenris isn’t far behind, held just on the cusp of orgasm, clenching hard around Anders’ knot to keep his come inside and causing the toy’s vibrations to pleasure him even further. Merrill thrusts the toy quick and hard in short but wonderful movements and when his alpha comes back to himself, still filling his omega with spend, Anders rubs Fenris’ clit in harsh, tight circles.

When Fenris falls over the edge, it’s nearly blinding, the world whiting out around him. He distantly hears himself scream, feels Merrill’s fingers against his ass with each thrust, fills with Anders’ hot alpha spend. All he knows for a long, timeless moment is ecstasy.

When he opens his eyes, he’s lying on his back with Anders and Merrill above him. He and Anders are still tied, hips flush together even while Anders holds himself on his elbows to keep from squishing his omega. Merrill is beside them, a hand between their bodies, rubbing circles over Fenris’ abdomen.

He’s covered in sticky sweat and slick, with sore muscles and an empty, gaping asshole. Normally, Fenris would be grouchy now, kiss his lovers but hide his face in their shoulders, against their chests. Now, he smiles serenely.

“Alpha,” he says to Merrill. She jolts upward at being addressed so formally outside of ecstasy. “Do you... want me to-?”

“Oh, no, vhenan! Just rest now, you’ve certainly earned it.” She cuddles close again to nuzzle at his neck. “You did so well for us, Fenris, it was incredible-”

“Truly incredible!” Anders is grinning ear-to-ear.

“I’ve never seen you like that in all the years we’ve been together, but I’m certainly glad I did. Oh, and Anders, too.”

Anders laughs, grunting at the slight shake of the tie. “Yes, definitely me too.”

Fenris doesn’t reply. He’s smiling so wide, he doubts he’d be able to speak properly anyway. Not that words are needed here. He’s sure the smell of well-loved, happy omega tells his alphas exactly what they need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💖
> 
> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
